


A Game of Cat and Monkey

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Noir-ish AU, cops and robbers AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: It's an interesting time for Sun Wukong, a rookie cop who transferred over to the Kingdom of Vale with his partner Neptune Vasilias to aid in a string of robberies. But what happens when Sun "tails" the perp after their most recent theft, could be the beginning to an interesting new beginning...Prompt: how about Junior Detective Sun (Neptune too if you want) tracking down Blake the cat burglar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomteahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randomteahouse).



> {My sister is going to kick me in the ass for this but I’m actually going to combine with an noir detective au that I had brewing for those two faunus nerds for a long time now. She wanted me to do two separate things with this but I was like nuh. Jr Detective Sun is my jam now and I am going to make this work! (This au was also a way for me to use a tiny flashlight-spotlight on one of my low-key guilty pleasure ships but I’ll save that for a non-request fic lol)}
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, randomteahouse!

{Case 1: Literal Cat Burglars}

Vale, 1939 A.D. (After Dust)

Sun Wukong was the first at the scene!

…to bring donuts to the senior detectives who had already interviewed any witnesses and looked over the scene of the crime. There had been a string of robbers in the more upper-class residential areas. No one seemed to see anything or notice any suspicious persons stalking about the targeted houses. Most of the penthouse and high level apartments had been guarded by Vale’s finest boys in blue, but still this mysterious cat burglar was making off with miscellaneous items. 

It had gotten so bad that they had to have junior detectives from other kingdoms transfer over to assist in the investigation. So when the opportunity to go overseas to tackle an ongoing large scale string of robberies, Sun and his partner Neptune Vasilias jumped on the first ship to Vale! Alas, they were just as they were when they were hitting the beat back in Mistral… rookies getting donut and coffee for the “real” cops. It was pretty aggravating for the two, but for Sun mostly. He’d come to Mistral to get a better life and become a super awesome police officer. Then when that didn’t work out as he imagined, he thought it would get better when he’d arrived in Vale. But that didn’t happen either. 

Regardless of his let downs, Sun was trying his hardest to stick his nose in the case at hand. He’d looked over (skimmed mostly) the reports and list of items stolen. Taking his knowledge of things that weren’t-quite-legal, he noticed that a lot of the items stolen didn’t sell well on the black market, which was what the other detectives had speculated the burglar was doing to passing them off. In fact, the items stolen weren’t even the most valuable or pricy. There, however, was one thing very notable about them; they were all related to faunus…

Faunus relations with humans had grown more peaceful over the years but not all saw it that way. Sun hadn’t not noticed other detectives looking down on him (his history from when he was younger didn’t help with that either), and he was treated a little more hostilely than his partner or any of the other rookies. But that kind of thing didn’t faze him as much as those from his own kind being just as prejudice. When things were starting to get better, a once peaceful group became radical and messed things up for everybody… Their fight against humans didn’t make it “fun” for the faunus who didn’t share their ideals of “equality”.

So the hunch that a fellow faunus was “taking the rich humans” down a peg made him want to be the one to catch the crook. Or, at the very least, prove himself wrong. He nagged the head detective assigned to the case to have him be a part of the new possible target’s home’s stakeout. Begrudgingly, he agreed as long as Sun brought coffee with him.

\---

Unlike the other officers, Sun sat across from the target’s home on the neighboring building. He had a good view of the outside of the building and a clear sight of the window nearest to the far side of the penthouse. He used a pair of binoculars to keep his vision on the spot and peered at the surrounding area. It was close to midnight and most all were tucked away in bed, while the officers sipped on coffee as they struggled to stay alert. Neptune had been assigned to the inside of the penthouse, which was a part of Sun’s “plan”. If he had his guy on the inside, things would go smoother than the experiences of the previous officers assigned to guard the residences. 

Things were boring for the most part… Until a misplaced shadow popped into Sun’s sights. At first, it was hard for him to notice but it soon took a more prevalent shape. The shadow almost floated across the wall towards the window. Seeing this, Sun leapt from rooftop to rooftop and followed the shadow. But he didn’t seem to be fast enough… There was the sound of glass breaking and muffled yelling. And then silence.

By the time Sun was able to reach the window, the shadow darted out of it. And in turn, knocking into, causing both it and himself to fall from the highest level of the apartment complex. Even though it was dangerous, the junior detective held onto the perp as tightly as he could. The shadow, which he was sure was a person considering he could physically hold onto them, struggled violently as the two descended towards the alleyway below. 

CRASH!

Sun and the perp landed in a nearby lineup of trash cans. Sun groaned as he struggled to get up, while the perp was already somehow on their feet. They started to run off but the detective aimed for the ankles and grabbed hold. The perp struggled much like before and tried kicking off Sun, but instead lost their balance and joined the detective on the cold, dirty concrete. 

“You… have the right do remain… silent… anything you say can- oh Grimm, and will - cant breath – will be used against you in a court of law-” Sun struggled to read the robber their rights as he tried restraining them after landing into piles of trash. That is, before getting kicked in the face. His grasp then slipped and the robber began to dart off. 

“Hey!” he called out at she dizzily hopped to his feet and gave chase. 

They ran for what felt like several blocks before the robber darted up the nearest lowered fire escape. The two started climbing upwards until they reached the rooftop. However, unlike some of the other rooftops, this one had nowhere for them to jump to another. Sun had finally cornered the perp.

“Alright you! Come quietly!” Sun reached for his handcuffs and stepped forward cautiously. Upon getting closer and with assistance of the moonlight, he got a better view of the burglar. 

He stopped and his jaw unhinged.

It might have been the moonlight, or their silhouette against the city skyline, but Sun was enchanted by the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon. She was clad primarily in black, which might have had something to do with the fact that she was a thief. In their tussle, her long raven hair had flown out of the newsboy cap she’d donned. And in turn, a notable faunus feature showed itself. 

“You’re… literally a cat burglar…,” he commented as a smirk found its way upon his face. 

Taking his distracted state to her advantage, the perp lunged towards him in an attempt to get past the detective. Instead, Sun’s eyes never left the girl as he flowed with her motions and managed to get hold of her once again.

CLICK.

The perp blinked down at her wrist and then to the wrist of the junior detective. They were handcuffed together. 

“Now before you bite off your own arm,” Sun began as the thief struggled against him, “I just want to talk; faunus to faunus.” He flicked his tail into view which calmed down the perp. “How about we start with a name. I’m Detective Sun Wukong. And you are, Miss…?”

“Blake. Blake Belladonna,” she stated. She instinctively tried to cross her arms but the extra weight on one of her wrists just made it look awkward and clunky. The two couldn’t help but laugh at the silly moment in what was a very serious situation up until that point.

\---

They sat on that rooftop for what seemed like hours just talking. Blake explained to Sun about how she had traveled to Vale in order to escape what she left behind outside of the kingdom. She’d deserted the White Fang and aimed to destroy items that the terrorist group had sold to the unknowing human elite. Pulling out a finely decorated statue, she smashed it against the roof to reveal some kind of dust crystal component. Blake went on to explain that once the crystal gets to a certain temperature it would react negatively and explode; taking out the area around it as well as the humans who happened to be nearby. 

“Why didn’t you contact the police?” Sun asked. “If the threat was THAT BAD, and it’s connected to such a radical group, they would have listened! I would listen, like I am now.”

“It’s more complicated than that… I still have trouble trusting humans. After years of believing in something, seeing that it hadn’t always been the ‘right’ answer or way of going about peace… I just couldn’t take that risk. The White Fang is looking for me. If my whereabouts were known to them, and something awful did happen with me speaking out, I would be blamed…”

“Well, I don’t agree with that. BUT I can say that you wouldn’t be off the hook per say. You did break the law. BIGGER BUT, if you came out as a reliable anonymous source and totally-not-the-cat-burglar, you would be kept safe and not have to go to kitty jail. The mayor here is pretty chill.”

Blake looked at him both compassionately and with somewhat confusion. “But you’re a police officer? Wouldn’t that be morally gray to let a thief get off the hook? I don’t want to be an exception to the rules… I just want to keep more people from dying.”

“Well, let’s put it this way. We’re more alike than you think. I wasn’t always the Boy Scout you see before you. Growing up in Vacuo I did some not-good things. I mean, I’m surprised that I even became a cop! But the thing about the guys in Mistral, and even more so in Vale from what I’ve seen, is that there are people who will give you a second chance. Even if you don’t feel like you deserve it, there are people out there who will give you one.” He took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. “But the only person standing in your way of getting that change, is you.” Sun stood up and offered his hand to Blake.

There was a long moment of silence. Uncertainty was expressed clearing in Blake’s eyes. She didn’t look at him for the longest time but taking the hand. She stood with him and did not let go. The two left the rooftop and ventured to the police headquarters for what they only could assume out be a very long night.

\---

A few days had passed since that night. With the information Blake had given the police, they were able to intercept more of the faunus statue bombs. The allusive cat burglar was no longer at large yet not apprehended. It was a mystery to all but the young detective and the new woman on the scene. Sun decided to leave the force and dedicate his skills more towards the private sector of investigation.

“Do you think the sign is a little… much?” Neptune, who was still his partner having left the force himself, inquired at he looked upon their new business’s advert hanging next to their office’s door. Sun put down a large box and looked over the sign himself. It read:

Wukong and Vasilias   
Junior Detectives

And then underneath it was a crudely drawn picture of the two in silly mustaches resembling a certain police chief they left behind.

“Nah!” the two exclaimed as they laughed hysterically.

“You’re disturbing the neighbors,” a voice told them from the base of the stairway leading to their second floor office. They turned around to see Blake. She’d changed a bit since that fateful night; her newsboy cap was replaced with a silk ribbon to form a bow, her all black fatigues she used when thieving had been thrown out and out in their stead was a simple purple hooverette, and her hair was pulled back into a stylish braid. She walked up to the boys carrying a house plant and what appeared to be a basket filled with sandwiches and a peach cake. 

They all clambered into the half furnished office and sat on the floor for their small celebration regarding the new business. Thing were looking up for the three. With the two junior detectives now ready to take on any case, and their new “secret weapon” when it came to the more difficult investigations “posing” as their secretary, the group felt that they could take on the world! Or at least the streets of Vale. 

{Case 1: Closed}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Hopefully in the future I can expand on this and make more stories to go along with this AU (hence the open-ending with this just being Case 1)
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
